Neon
by Pyro3
Summary: When the leader of a gang in outer Benten starts fearing for his and his gang members lives, he goes to the only person he can 4 help. Chapter 3 now up!!!
1. Redeeming Journey

Disclaimer: I don't own Jet Set Radio, Jet Grind Radio, or any related things. I'm not gonna take up copyrights on someone else's character that was never made, but I'm gonna try to help "Tee" anyway.  
  
A/N: The whole concept for this story came from the 83-word "story" an author who went by the name "Tee" posted sometime last May. I reread it yesterday and I realized, besides the fact that Lotus's review was longer then the story, that the story just might have potential. So I'm just gonna sorta.... steal, for lack of better words, this story from him and *attempt* to make it into something... Let's see what I can come up with...Neon is a skater I've been designing for about 2 weeks now. And since I didn't want to make my own storyline that'd make him seem uberish, I decided to use one that was already made instead. Oh, by the way, The main character, Neon, is homosexual just because I've noticed that there aren't any guy/guy fics on the JGR section of FF.net, and also because I've realized I'm bi...If that offends you, then use that pea-sized gray thing in your head you claim to be a brain and leave now. Well, this has gone on long enough so, I'll shut up and let you read.  
  
* * * * *  
  
He sat up, waiting for midnight, watching his glowing red alarm clock indefinitely, the minutes slowly passing. Next to him, his best friend and lover, Shawn (otherwise known as Black) slept, his soft snores filling the room in outer Benten.  
  
The alarm clock read 11:57. Standing up, he pulled a black trench coat over his neon blue shirt. The coat just barely covered his neon, multi- colored skates.  
  
Walking out of the two-bedroom apartment his gang, The Thorns, shared, Neon very slowly started walking down the hall, arriving at the elevator, the soft, yellow wheels of his skates making little sound on the carpeted floor.  
  
Arriving at the elevator, he lightly tapped the "down" button. The elevator almost immediately arrived and he silently skated in, the usual smell of old people and pot greeting him. As he pushed the button that would take him to the lobby, he knew it was either make it where he was going or die trying.  
  
He had to make it, and save his gang. Yesterday, he had found out about a new gang calling themselves the "Nocturnal". They were a group of gothic punks, not unlike Dark Storm from Kibogaoka, but they wore gloves with 3 nine-and-a-half-inch titanium knives in between the knuckles.  
  
As Neon arrived at the lobby, he cleared his head. He knew the only way to save his gang was to get help from the GGs, whom had been in a gang war with his for the past 2 months. But he had to shrug it off because he needed help, and he needed it now.  
  
After he skated out of the lobby quietly, he slipped out the door. As he emerged on the dark, cold, empty street, he tossed his neon green hair back. With a grim look on his face, he started slowly down the street. After about 5 minutes of this slow skating, he started getting an urge.  
  
This was an urge that told him to reach over to his wrist radio and turn it up all the way, blaring Jet Set Radio in his ears. An urge to skate madly, grinding everything. An urge to paint everywhere, tagging as much as he could. An urge it took every ounce of nerve he had to fight.  
  
As he kept skating on, slowly, he stuck his hands into his trench coat pockets. Then he heard the sound. The sound that made him give into his urges. That sound was a police siren less then 300 feet behind him. The second it rang in his ears, he tossed his trench coat aside, leaving him in his neon blue shirt and black pants. Dashing ahead, the neon lights mounted on his skates lit up as they were wired to do.  
  
Reaching around, he felt for a spray can. His hands found a neon yellow one and he pulled it out. Still dashing, he stopped and sprayed the word "Neon". After he was done, he replaced the can in his hand with a red one, outlining the letters.  
  
As soon as he finished the tag, he started dashing again, the red spray can still in his hand. He closed his eyes; reflexively putting the spray can away and reaching down to turn on his wrist radio. Turning the volume up to full blast, he heard the end of Humming the Baseline before Funky Radio started.  
  
* * * * * Jet Set Radio Broadcast * * * * * JET SET RADIOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
This is that smooth scannin', sweet-talkin, ingenious mixmaster, DJ Professor K, broadcasting live from JET SET RADIOOOOOO! Turns out there's a new gang on the street, the Nocturnal, baby! You better believe it! And it looks like they mean business! Right now they're trying to kick the Noise Tanks out of Benten. They just took Genkijomae and it looks like they're heading to outer Benten! Stay tune and let's see where these madmen end up! Here some Dragula to show them how much we care!  
  
* * * * *  
  
Dragula was blaring in Neon's ears as he grinded down a rail in Shibuya Terminal, having lost the cops back on Park Street. Quickly tagging over a blue and black tag that read "Corn", he was hoping to catch someone's attention soon. He jumped of the rail backwards, landing squarely on the ground and moving to tag a bus.  
  
Putting a few steaks of neon pink, yellow, and blue, he moved on, completely covering the tag underneath. Just as he was about to try to cover another tag, a kid in a yellow shirt and black pants with very odd looking glasses jumped down in front of him. Two seconds after the kid looked at him, he spoke.  
  
"What do you want, little brother?"  
  
Neon gathered his strength and replied, "Your help, Beat. The Nocturnals're tagging everything in Benten and, if you've seen them, you've most likely noticed those knives on their gloves."  
  
Grinning, Beat spoke again, "You want my help? My little brother wants my help? The little brother who just waged war against the GGs, wants help from me? Their goddamned leader? You've gotta be joking!"  
  
"I'm not! Give me any test! Whatever it takes, I really need your help. So will you help or not?" Neon retorted, quiet dismayed.  
  
Beat just grinning. "Let's see what you've got!"  
  
* * * * * Oh, and Tee, please don't sue. If you want me to take this down, just give me the word.review it and say so or w/e.just don't e-mail me. Ask Banshee Cat about that. And while I'm talking about Banshee Cat, please don't sue me for mentioning Dark Storm ::falls to his knees, begging:: OH PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE don't.either of you. I'll take it out if u want, Banshee.other then that, please Read and Review, even if it's mean. 


	2. Failed Challenges

A few things I'd like to address before we start this...The reason I haven't posted in a while is because I sorta phsyced myself out with all the posotive feedback of the first chapter. Writer's block, actaully. Anyway, I'm deticating this chapter to |\|()153 74|\|| 13 (Noise Tank 13). I'm gonna make it good, for him. Buddy, even though I've gotten a few bad reviews from you, I know you can't hate me THAT bad. I just hope you will go out with a bang, and if you ever need help with anything, I'll try my best. Just ask. As fow everyone else, my AIM S/N Is Th3FifthHorsem4n, since I rarely ever check my e-mail anymore. Banshee, this fic is suposed to be placed somewhere between Jet Grind Radio and Jet Set Radio Future. I'd also like to note that I did mentioned homophobia pointlessly in an earlier story. But, since it really was pointless, I think Lotus should get over the fact that it was there. Tei, yeah, I know I should make my own plot, but you've seen my plots and you know what they're like. Neon...poor Neon...guy who lost everythng once before. I hope *wink wink* it doesn't happen agian. O.o...i just got a good idea for a messed up plot twister. Um, anyway, I'm glad u're reviewing agian, Tei. Lotus, I did leave for a while. You can thank Banshee over there for my return. Wow...these things are ending up longer then my actual fics. Just a few more words. From now on, all of these fics are gonna be based on songs....More or less, the storyline....I just got an interesting idea involving DJ Professor K and Eminem's "Without Me"...  
  
Well, everybody, |\|()1$E |)E57|2()Y$  
  
*****  
{Song-Til I Collapse by Emin3m}  
{Intro: Sometimes you feel tired, feel weak, When you feel weak, you feel like you wanna just give up. But you gotta search within you, find that inner strength And just pull that shit out of you, and get that motivation to not give up And not be a quitter no matter how bad you wanna just fall flat on your face and collapse!}  
Leaning back, exhausted from Beat's challenges, Neon muttered, "Oh god! That was hard!"  
  
He wiped the sweat from his brow, glancing at Beat. Feeling as if he could fall asleep on his skates, he asked, "So, what now?"  
  
Beat, leaning against the rail opposite of him, about five feet away, spoke, "You meet Corn!"  
  
Sighing loudly, Neon muttered to himself. "Oh god! First some insane challenges from Beat, and now even more? Why ME?!"  
  
As he shook his fist at the sky, he heard a pair of skates grinding along a rail. Looking up, he saw the source of the noise: A boy in a jumpsuit that was unzipped and the top half tied around his waist, a yellow shirt, and an aqua jacket on over it. To top it all off, he had a blue beanie pulled over his eyes. Jumping squarely off the rail and landing in front of the two rudies, the beanie boy spoke. "YO! I'm CORN! So, it looks like you have some skillz, but let's see what ya've really got, foo! Keep up-IF YOU CAAAA-AAAAAAN!"  
  
Before Neon could answer him, Corn was gone. Leaping onto a rail, he grinded down it, then, using his momentum, he lept up, landing on the roof of the bus port. With Jet Set Radio blaring in his ears, he started dancing (A/N: The Corn dance, from JSRF), waiting for Neon.  
  
With a determined look on his face, Neon lept onto the rail, royaling down it, trying to use his momentum to push off. At the last, but vital, second, he slipped on the rail, flying under the tin sheet that served as a roof. Reacting quickly, he redirected his aim toward a bench, souling down it. Hopping lightly off, he came to a stop on the concrete.   
  
After a heavy sigh, Neon noticed Corn jump off the tin roof and onto the street, dashing madly toward Dogenzaka Hill, yelling, "First one to The very top of Rokkaku-dai Heights winz!!"  
  
Neon, even though exhausted, dashed after him, his skates slamming against the hot asphault, the netrium batteries being almost drained of energy.  
  
[Verse 1  
Till I collapse I'm spillin' these raps long as you feel 'em, till the day, that I drop you'll never say that I'm not killin' em/ Cuz when I am not, then I'ma stop pinnin'em and I am not hip-hop and I'm just not Eminem/ subliminal thoughts, when Ima stop sendin' em, women are caught in webs, spin 'em and hock venom, adrenalin shots of penicillin could not get the illin' to stop, amoxacillin's just not real enough/ The criminal cop killin', hip-hop villain a minimal swap to cop millions of Pac listeners/ your comin' with me, feel it or not you're gonna fear it like I showed ya the spirit of God lives in us/ you hear it a lot, lyrics to shock. Is it a miracle or am I just product of pop fizzin' up?/ Fa shizzel my wizzel, this is the plot listen up, you bizzels forgot, slizzel does not give a fuck ]   
  
Leaping onto a hand rail, he royaled, catching up with Corn, and then passing him. As the rail ran out, he lept off it, doing a 180. After landing in front of Corn and waving a sarcastic hello, he lept, did a small 180, landed, and kept dashing.  
  
[Chorus  
till the roof comes off, till the lights go out  
till my legs give out, can't shut my mouth.  
till the smoke clears out and my high wear out   
i'ma rip this shit till my bone collapse.   
till the roof comes off, till the lights go out  
till my legs give out, can't shut my mouth.  
till the smoke clears out and my high wear out  
i'ma rip this shit till my bone collapse. ]  
  
Suddenly,a gothic girl was up by Neon, dashing along with him, her short, black hair blowing in the wind, her skates clattering agianst the ground. Soon after, there was a shot fired, and a rubber bullet hit Neon's back! {Oh FUCK!} He thought, {It's Onishima! NOT NOW! Any time but fucking now!!!!!!!!!}  
  
[Verse 2  
Music is like magic, there's a certain feeling you get when you're real and you spit an people are feelin' ya shit/ This is your moment and every single minute you spend tryin' to hold on to it, cuz you may never get it again/ so while you're in it try to get as much shit as you can and when your run is over just admit when it's at its end/ cuz I'm at the end of my wits with half the shit gets in, I got a list here's the order of my list that it's in/ It goes Reggie, Jay-Z, Tupac and Biggie, Andre from Outkast, Jada, Kurupt, Nas and then me/ But in this industry, I'm the cause of a lot of envy so when I'm not put on this list, the shit does not offend me/That's why you see me walkin' around like nothin's bothering me, even though half you people gotta fuckin' problem with me/ you hate it but you know respect you got to give me. The press's wet dream like Bobby an Whitney Nate hit me... ]  
  
Turning abruptly, Neon lept onto the burning hot haidrail that led into the sewer pipes, the only place Onishima wouldn't follow-hopefully. As he came to the end of the rail, his soul foot pushed off the rail. Landing roughly on the blistering concrete, he took off dashing, heading toward Chuo Street.  
  
[Chorus  
till the roof comes off, till the lights go out  
till my legs give out, can't shut my mouth.  
till the smoke clears out and my high wear out   
i'ma rip this shit till my bone collapse.   
till the roof comes off, till the lights go out  
till my legs give out, can't shut my mouth.  
till the smoke clears out and my high wear out  
i'ma rip this shit till my bone collapse. ]  
  
Arriving in Rokkaku-dai, now only running on will power, he caught a glimpse of the gothic girl making her way up. Knowing that this was it, the end of the race, and that he had lost, he turned back, heading toward Outer Benten...  
  
[Verse 3  
soon as a verse starts i eat it at mc's heart  
what is he thinking? i'ma not to go against me, smart.  
and its absurd how people hang on every word.   
i'll probably never get the props i feel i ever deserve  
but i'll never be served my spot is forever reserved  
if i ever leave earth that would be the death of me first.  
cause in my heart of hearts i know nothing could ever be worse.   
that's why i'm clever when i put together every verse  
my thoughts are sporadic, i act like i'm an addict  
i rap like i'm addicted to smack like i'm kim mathers.  
but i don't want to go forth and back in constant battles  
the fact is i would rather sit back and bump some rappers.  
so this is like a full blown attack i'm launching at them  
the track is on some battling raps who want some static   
cause i don't really think that the fact that i'm slim matters  
a plaque of platinum status is whack if i'm not the baddest. ]  
  
[Chorus  
till the roof comes off, till the lights go out  
till my legs give out, can't shut my mouth.  
till the smoke clears out and my high wear out   
i'ma rip this shit till my bone collapse.   
till the roof comes off, till the lights go out  
till my legs give out, can't shut my mouth.  
till the smoke clears out and my high wear out  
i'ma rip this shit till my bone collapse. ]  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
One thing I'd like to note is that Mew's challenges in Jet Set Radio (Yes, the Jap version. I own both ^^)) are completely stupid, due to the fact that she can't do them, herself. And, if you can't read japanese (I can't), It is a bitch to figure out....Just though someone would like to know....CRAP! Oh well, short chapters. 


	3. Time to Take a Trip

Ish me again....Pyro...if this isn't any good, I'll take it down. As for Janie Doe, go fuck yourself. I think that sums it up...I don't own JGR or related Inca copyrights....yet ::Laughs evily:: MUAHAHAHAHA!!! -_-  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
There he stood in front of the door. His gang was on the other side, but he couldn't will himself to go through. There was too much to lose. There was too much he's have to explain. There was too much trouble in his life. He threw himself against the opposite wall, sinking to his knees, tears coming down his eyes. "Why can't I have a normal life?" He asked himself, "Why can't I just be a good kid? Why'd I ever take up being a rudie?"  
  
Similar questions went through his head for a good half hour, and then he saw the door opening. There, standing in the doorway to Apartment J6, was Black. "Neon? Is that you?"  
  
Neon looked up at him, tears slowly streaming down his face. "We've lost Benten...we need to leave, Black, we need to leave Tokyo-To. Soon. Tomorrow. Now..."  
  
He trailed off again and Black was suddenly at his side, his arms around Neon, rocking him back and forth gently. "It'll be okay, my love," Is all Black could say.  
  
----------  
  
Neon was sitting at the table, his gang members crowded around him. He had told them the story-the whole story. They understood completely, and they all felt they should flee. Though they all felt the same way, they weren't sure where exactly they should go. Then, finally, Owl, one of the lesser members of the Thorns, spoke up. "Grind City..."  
  
The room went eerily silent, then Neon spoke. "What exactly is Grind City, lovely?"  
  
Neon had an odd way of talking, and he called most people "lovely", regardless of gender. Owl looked at him with those big eyes that had gotten her that name. "It's...kind of by New York...In America. It's offshore, so it rains a lot, but there are rudies there. I should know......"  
  
She trailed off after that, and Neon didn't push it. Something bad had happened there. That's why she hadn't spoken before. Neon was slightly worried, but he spoke anyway. "So...could we get there? And would you be okay there?"  
  
Neon looked at Owl, along with the rest of the Thorns. The only reason she was there was because she was literally Neon's sister. They had been put up for adoption and Neon ended up in Japan, but she stayed in the states. He cared about her a lot, but he never quite knew what she was thinking behind those large, mysterious eyes. He stared intently at her, and she spoke once more. "Well...Yes, as long as I'm with a gang, but I won't be able to go out by myself. I'll always have to be with someone."  
  
"That will be arranged," Was all that Neon said. They were going to Grind City.  
  
----------  
  
They all marched onto the plane, their skates put safely away. It was the first time Neon had ever been on a plane, and he was slightly nervous. He took his seat between Owl and Black, chewing some gum intently as they took off. Two thousand different ways of death on a plane went though his head. He'd be happy when they got to Grind City..... 


End file.
